One of our own
by silvermoongirl10
Summary: When a good friend of the team's is killed, his children are in trouble and the team are needed to save them. Reviews much appreciated! ON HOLD!
1. Prolouge

**A/N** This could sort of be a sequel to my other story _Missing_, but only because I am reusing the character Major Powell. Missing doesn't need to be read before this story. This chapter is set in the Team's second tour.

_**1971**_

_Major Nate Powell became a friend of the A Team in 1969 when the team were on their first tour in Vietnam and he flew the team when they went to rescue Murdock. Since that mission he served as Murdock's co-pilot and vice versa. Powell flew the team on missions if Murdock was needed elsewhere or was injured. Powell's second tour began at the same time as the teams._

Murdock was coming out of his helicopter after checking the controls; he was going to check in with Hannibal when he saw Major Powell sat on some crates with his head in his hands.

"What's up Nate?"

Nate looked up at Murdock and replied "we've been on this tour for a month now and we did a seven month tour back in 69. I asked for some R&R to go back to the states and I was denied"

"What do you wanna go back there for?"

"It's my daughter's first birthday in one week, it's bad enough I missed my wife's and my son's on my last tour, but missing her _first_ birthday"

Murdock felt bad for Nate, everyone missed family birthdays, but missing your kids first birthday was the worst. Murdock had seen other guys go into a depression for the same reason. "Come on lets go see Hannibal"

"Why? What's he gonna do about it?"

"Well you're just a Major; he's a _Colonel_, so come on"

##########

"Powell what did you think I could do about this?" Asked Hannibal,

"It wasn't my idea, it was Murdock's"

Hannibal looked at Murdock who just shrugged.

B.A. then spoke up, "I say we do something about it, it ain't right he's gonna miss his little girl's first birthday"

"How did I know you would take his side B.A." stated Hannibal. This time it was B.A.'s turn to shrug his shoulders. Hannibal shook his head and walked out of the team's quarters. Face, who had been sat on his bunk through the conversation, asked Nate. "What's your daughter's name Nate?"

"Katherine, but the family calls her Kathy" as Nate said her name he smiled to himself and pulled out a photograph from his pocket and gave it to Face. It was a family photo of Nate, his wife Susan who was holding Kathy and a little boy about the age of six. B.A. looked at the photo and asked "what's your son's name?"

"Joseph, but we all call him Joey"

"You like given your kids nicknames with y's on the end of their names don't you?" asked Murdock,

Nate smiled and said "Joey was named after Susan's father; he died just before Joey was born and Kathy, I dunno it just seemed to fit her". After ten minutes of talking Hannibal walked in and said "Morrison agreed with me that Powell and the rest of the team need some R&R, he has given us 16 days off. So that should be enough for Powell to get home to Arizona and Powell would it be alright for the rest of us to join you for your daughter's birthday?"

Nate grinned at Hannibal and said "of course you're welcome to come"

"Good, well get ready boys because we leave tomorrow at 10:00 hours"

#########

"Here we are" said Nate he got out of the taxi. The team had taken two taxis' to get from the airport to Nate's home. Nate had shared a taxi with B.A. and Murdock. Hannibal's and Face's taxi was couple minutes behind them. As Nate, B.A. and Murdock got out of the taxi the front door to the house in front of them burst open and a seven year old boy, Joey came running with Kathy just behind him. "Daddy!" cried Joey, Nate bent to his knees and embraced Joey and Kathy. "Happy birthday Kathy" said Nate, Kathy looked up at Nate and grinned she then turned to Murdock and said "hello"

Murdock also bent to his knees and said "hello Kathy, my names Murdock, your daddy has told me all about you and how you're a good girl". This made Kathy's grin grow bigger. B.A. joined Murdock and Nate on his knees and said,

"You must be Joey, my names B.A."

"Hello B.A." smiled Joey.

"Shall we go inside and wait for Hannibal and Face there" said Nate, B.A. and Murdock agreed and stood up. Kathy lifted her hand up to Murdock and held Nate's hand with her other hand.

_After the team went on the run if they were in Arizona they would visit Nate and his family. On the teams 16 day R&R Kathy became close with Murdock. When Kathy was 6 she and Susan were in a car accident. Kathy suffered a mild concussion and a broken arm, but Susan was killed. The team went to her funeral and stayed with the family for three weeks. B.A. also grew close to Joey. B.A. and Murdock helped Joey and Kathy through their grief with their mother._


	2. The call

**A/N** This is just a short chapter, hopefully I'll get the next one up soon but, the new school term starts this coming week so I'll be pretty busy. Enjoy!

**1986**

Face had just scammed Murdock out of the VA, after Murdock contacted the team saying it was important.

"Right Murdock what was so important that Face had to scam you out?" asked Hannibal,

"Yeah Murdock I mean this was such short notice I'm surprised the scam even worked" added Face. Murdock was avoiding eye contact with the whole team and hadn't said much to them.

"Murdock?" asked Hannibal

"Answer Hannibal fool or I'll break your neck!" said B.A.

Murdock looked up at Hannibal, Face and B.A and said "Joey Powell called me, Nate's dead" the team looked sympathetically at Murdock.

"I'm sorry Murdock, I know you and Nate were good friends" said Face.

"We were the same age and went through training together, Joey said he was killed in a hit and run accident two weeks ago"

"Wait, two weeks ago? How come Joey only just called you?" asked Hannibal

"He said as Nate was known to be a good friend of ours they had the military snooping around the funeral, once Joey was sure the military had gone he contacted me".

Murdock also said that Joey told him the driver that hit Nate had driven off and the police had no leads on who the driver was. "Come men, one of our own was killed and let's bring those lowlifes to justice for Nate, Joey and Kathy" said Hannibal.

It was then decided that the team would go straight to Arizona, by plane. So they had to knock out B.A. Murdock was quieter than usual. Face and Hannibal just let him be, they knew Murdock was grieving for a good friend. They also wondered what was to become of Kathy, because being 16 years old she still needed to live with an adult and Joey was an engineer in the Army, so he could be called away at any time. They knew Murdock was thinking this to, because since Susan died Kathy had blamed herself and she and Murdock were close already, but they seemed to grow closer after Murdock helped her to realise it wasn't her fault. They had no idea how Kathy and Joey were dealing with their father's death and intended to help them out in whatever way possible. They also wondered if the killers would go after Kathy and Joey if the hit and run wasn't an accident, but actually murder.


	3. Long time no see

A few hours later the team arrived at Nate's house. Murdock could remember the first time he stood outside the house 15 years ago. He could remember Joey's and Kathy's joy at seeing their father again. He had no idea how they were taking their father's death, because after Susan's death Nate had to be both mother and father to a 12 year old boy and a 6 year old daughter. He could also remember Nate's phone call, Murdock knew Nate as trying to keep himself together for Joey's sake. When the team had gone to the hospital to meet Nate and Joey it was heart breaking to see little Kathy unconscious. It was even worse when she came out of the hospital and would wake up screaming from nightmares of the accident, she would also blame herself saying on the way back from shopping she made her mother drive to Hare hill so she could watch the lightning storm. Murdock then told Kathy that she didn't force her mother to drive her there and didn't cause the tree to fall into the road in front of them. The team stepped out of the van, Murdock was the first to reach the front door. Before he could knock the door opened to show a 16 year old girl with blonde hair to her shoulders and blue eyes that were normally sparkling with mischief were dull.

"Hi Kathy"

"Hi Uncle Murdock" murmured Kathy she gave a half smile to Hannibal, Face and B.A.

"Where's Joey?" asked B.A.

"He's in the living room with Sally, his fiancée"

"So he finally popped the question then" smiled Face

"Yeah dad was really pleased for them" replied Kathy "come on in" and Kathy opened the door wider for the team to enter. It had been two years since the team had visited the Powell's and the house hadn't changed one bit. By the front door was a cupboard that had a bowl for the family's keys and some framed photographs. One was the very photograph Nate had shown the team back in 71, another was on Joey's 11th birthday with the team, Nate, Susan, Joey and Kathy around Joey's birthday cake, another was on Kathy's 8th birthday with the team, Nate, Joey and Kathy and the last was of Nate, Kathy and Joey in his army uniform on the day he finished engineer training. The team entered the living room to see Joey and Sally talking to each other. Joey looked up at the team and greeted them after ten minutes of catching up Joey looked at Kathy and said "it's 8:30, you better go outside to catch your bus" Kathy only nodded and grabbed a shoulder bag and left.

Two minutes later they heard screaming Joey leapt out of his seat and B.A. heard him say "They better not hurt her" B.A. and Murdock exchanged confused looks, but the team followed Joey with question. When they got outside they saw two men trying to drag Kathy towards their car, she managed to wriggle free but one grabbed her shoulders and the other grabbed her knees and they started to carry her away shouting "we'll let you go if you tell us what information your father had on us!"

"I don't know _anything_! He never told us anything about his work!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!"

"She's not!" yelled Joey. The men looked at him and tried to run still carrying Kathy. Joey ran at the man holding Kathy's shoulders while Hannibal ran at the man holding Kathy's knees. The men saw Joey and Hannibal coming and dropped her and ran back to their car. As they drove off B.A. and Face followed them in the van.

"Kathy are you alright?" asked Joey,

"Dam them, they made me miss my bus!" replied Kathy.

"I think that's the least of your problems" laughed Joey.

"Joey you said they better not hurt her, have they done this before?" asked Murdock.

"Yeah they've tried to take me before I caught the bus home before" replied Kathy.

Hannibal looked thoughtful for a moment and then said "I think someone needs to go undercover at your school Kathy as a teacher and I think Murdock should do it"


	4. Undercover

"Wait! You're telling me you want Murdock to go undercover at Kathy's school?" asked Face; it wasn't that he didn't think Murdock was capable of going undercover. It was that he remembered Kathy telling him about her headmistress when she started High School, and he wanted to meet the headmistress as Kathy also mentioned she was about his age. Kathy and Murdock smirked at him; apparently they knew what he was thinking.

"Yes Lieutenant that is what I want, Kathy is there any teaching posts going at your school?" said Hannibal, after Kathy had missed her bus, the team were taking Kathy to school as Joey needed to report to his base and Sally needed to get to work.

Kathy nodded and replied, "There's two" she turned to Murdock and said "you can either be a Drama teacher-"

"Don't let that fool be a Drama teacher, he'd start one of those stupid personas again" interrupted B.A.

Murdock was going to reply with a snide remark when Kathy cut him off "as I was saying! Or you could be a Physics teacher"

Hannibal thought for a moment, bearing in mind what B.A. had said about Murdock and his personas and said to Murdock "how about a Physics teacher Murdock? As you are a pilot you know a lot about physics right?"

Murdock nodded and replied "I did like the idea of being a Drama teacher" he ignored the growl from B.A. and continued "but I need to be convincing so I think I'll take the Physics teacher option, but what stuff do I need to teach?"

"I am sure Miss Carmichael-" the team and Kathy ignored Face's outburst of "Miss!" obviously he really wanted this undercover assignment, but Kathy carried on as if he didn't speak "-will let you know, they're holding interviews today, but I don't think you'll have any problem getting the job as our school isn't exactly where teachers like to get a job" said Kathy.

Murdock chuckled "sound like this'll be fun!"

"This ain't no joke fool! This is serious!" protested B.A.

Kathy laughed "I think uncle Murdock is going to need his sense of humour for this one!"

"Why's that Kathy?" asked Face,

"Because as the new Physics teacher he is going to be my form tutor and my form has the reputation of the worst form _ever_ in the history of the school!"

Face turned to Murdock and patted the pilot on the shoulder and said "good luck _teach_ looks like you'll need it"

"Shut it Mr Wise guy!"

Face and B.A. just chuckled to themselves. They arrived at Kathy's school at 8:50; Kathy had given them a copy of her school timetable with timings of the school day. Kathy waited outside the van while Murdock changed into smarter clothes and when he got out Kathy just started at him.

"What?"

"It's just I've never seen you in smart clothes like that uncle Murdock"

Murdock just smirked at Kathy and said "right so where's your headmistresses office?"

Kathy led him to the office wished him good luck and ran to her form room, she was pushing it to be on time and she _really_ didn't want to annoy the Physics supply teacher.

############

It was 9:20, Kathy sighed another half an hour with her supply form tutor, who she would later have as a Physics teacher last lesson of the day, if Murdock didn't get the job. The supply teacher, Mr Nichols, had already chewed her out for being late, the fact she was only a minute late didn't seem to matter. _Today is going to suck_ thought Kathy, she wondered how Murdock did on his interview. There was a knock on the door and Miss Carmichael and Murdock entered.

"Listen up you lot. This is Mr Marvin" said Miss Carmichael, Kathy tried to supress a snigger at Murdock's chosen undercover name, she was surprised he hadn't chosen the surname Billy, after his invisible dog. Miss Carmichael continued introducing the form to their new form tutor and for some their new Physics teacher. As Mr Nichols left he staged whispered to Murdock "good luck with this form, their the worst I have ever seen. Especially watch Katherine Powell, she may be 16, but she is a troublemaker. She was late this morning again I might add, you'll have the pleasure of meeting _her_ this afternoon in Physics." And he walked out the door followed by Miss Carmichael who gave Kathy a sympathetic glance.

Murdock saw Kathy giving Mr Nichols evil looks. Murdock felt like hitting the man for slagging off Kathy, but kept his control he would have loved to have seen B.A.'s reaction to this guy. Even though B.A. was closest to Joey he would still stand up for Kathy as if she was his own niece, which in way she was to the whole team, like Joey was their nephew. After Miss Carmichael and Mr Nichols had left the classroom, he could tell from some of the looks he was getting the students were sizing him up. Murdock stared at them in return not blinking or looking away until each of the students sizing him up looked away, realizing Mr Marvin wouldn't be taking any of their crap behaviour or comments.

Kathy looked around her and gave a slight nod to Murdock indicating to him that he had passed the first test. The remainder of Tutor passed peacefully and the form seemed to like Murdock as he wasn't one of those teachers who always put them down, making them feel stupid. Mr Marvin seemed to be the opposite. The students who would be in his Physics class were looking forward to the lesson for the first time in weeks. Kathy purposely took her time putting her things back in her bag and went to see Murdock.

"I think you'll survive Mr _Marvin_" said Kathy,

Murdock smiled in return and replied "by the way the team are going to take you home today, tomorrow you'll catch the bus as normal as B.A. has taken the job of driving your bus. Won't that be fun! Having the big mudsucker driving your bus"

Kathy grinned "I can't see how uncle B.A. hasn't killed you yet"

"He loves me really"

Kathy chuckled, looked at her watch and said "I better be heading off to Chemistry" as she went to leave Murdock asked "what subjects are you taking?"

"I'm taking Physics, Chemistry, Maths and History" replied Kathy,

Murdock said "their pretty full on subjects"

Kathy shrugged; "I suppose, but I don't think they're _that_ hard" she then waved to him and left.

##########

Kathy's Physics lesson that afternoon seemed to be a success. Not one student had caused a problem for Murdock, Kathy could see why. He wasn't Mr Nichols. In the lesson they were discussing G-force and gravity. Murdock had impressed the class with his detailed knowledge of them and when questioned he reviled he used to be a pilot. This then caused a flurry of questions, Murdock was happy to answer them. Kathy's friend Jackie piped up to Kathy "Hey Kathy wasn't your dad a pilot in the Army?"

Kathy smiled and nodded "yep, he was in the Aviation brigade in Vietnam"

A boy called Sam said "Mr Marvin didn't you say you were in the Aviation brigade in Vietnam?"

_Uh Oh!_ Thought Kathy, she didn't know what would happen if her classmates found out Mr Marvin was her uncle Murdock, they hadn't met him before, but they knew about Kathy's uncle who met Kathy's father during pilot training. But Murdock saved the situation with: "your last names Powell right? I think I had met a Powell, Major right? I liked him and his buddy Murdock, they were the best pilots I ever saw" while Kathy's class were eagerly talking about how Kathy's father had met Mr Marvin, their new Physics teacher Kathy looked at Murdock who grinned.

At the end of the day the class were already looking forward to their next lesson. Kathy took her time at her locker while Murdock met the team and then followed, not wanting any students to see her get in a van with her new teacher. As she got in the van she looked at Murdock and said "you know you didn't have to say you knew my dad"

Before Murdock answered Hannibal said "what are you talking about?"

Kathy replied "well in Physics class this afternoon, my class asked uncle Murdock about his knowledge of G-force and gravity and they got out of him was a pilot in the Aviation brigade in Vietnam, my friend Jackie double checked with me about what my dad did and Mr Marvin here gave my dad and Murdock a glowing report on how they were the best pilots he ever saw"

Murdock added "I sure did"

Face snorted, B.A. scowled and Hannibal just shook his head and said "well your dad and Murdock were the best pilots that I saw" Face nodded his agreement, B.A. on the other hand said "Murdock was, and still is a crazy fool pilot and Nate was only a _little_ saner!"

Kathy laughed, she had been told many times how her dad and Murdock like to try and out compete each other on who was, _not_ the better pilot, but who was the craziest! She guessed that's where B.A.'s fear of flying came from.


	5. You promised!

Kathy walked home from visiting her dad's grave. As she entered the living room she knew something was wrong.

"Joey what's wrong?" Joey looked up at her from where he was sitting, Sally was at her house working, but the team was with Joey.

"Joey please tell me what's wrong" begged Kathy she didn't like the look on Joey's face.

Joey sighed "Remember after dad died I promised that I wouldn't be sent away with the Army until you're at least 18?... I'm sorry Kathy but I'm going to have to break that promise-"

"But you promised!"

"I know and I'm really sorry, the orders just came through today"

Kathy looked at the team who were giving her sympathetic looks. Kathy looked back at Joey, her face hardened into one of complete anger and betrayal. "You know Joey you were the one person who I thought I could always trust, the one person I knew who would never break a promise. Well congratulations Joey you've just broken all the trust I had for you!"

"That's enough Kathy!" yelled Joey who had risen to his feet "when I made that promise my CO said he could make sure that I wouldn't have to go anywhere! So stop acting like a spoilt child!"

"A spoilt child? Is that what I am? Well thanks very much!"

"Well that's what you are acting like!"

"Ok fine! At least I'm not the one breaking promises, and just for the record I can see your kit bag so I'm guessing your leaving today so I bet your orders didn't come in today so you lied to me again!"

"Kathy-"

"Just leave me alone Joey!" shouted Kathy as she stormed out the back door, once she reached the garden she ran out the gate and kept going until she couldn't run anymore, she found herself on hare hill. There she let her tears fall and sat on the floor cradling herself, wishing she could take back the words she said to her brother, but knowing she never could. This made her cry harder.

########

As soon as Kathy had stormed out the back door Murdock had followed her, when he saw her start to run he had to run to find out where she was going. When he reached hare hill he saw Kathy sitting on the floor and heard her crying. He went and sat next to her not saying anything.

Kathy looked up at him and said "why did you follow me?"

"Figured you needed some company"

"Well I don't, I'm fine"

"Sure you are… Kathy you know Joey didn't want to leave" Kathy looked down at her hands.

"I know I wish I could take back what I said, it's just…. Oh uncle Murdock I just don't want to lose Joey to" Kathy started to cry harder so Murdock pulled her into a hug, he figured that was why Kathy had shouted at Joey. When he saw Kathy like this he was reminded of Nate, that even after all the horrific sights they saw Nate never seemed to get upset, he would just shout at someone who had only slightly annoyed him Murdock figured that was how Nate dealt with the sights, but one day Murdock had found Nate in a hidden corner on base silently crying after one of their pick-ups of wounded. This was when Murdock realized that shouting was Nate's way of covering up for crying. He found himself smiling remembering Nate; he was a good friend to Murdock. When the team had first gone on the run they couldn't visit Murdock as the military was hanging around the V.A. but Nate had travelled up to L.A. and stayed for three weeks and every day he would come to visit Murdock. He also remembered after Susan's funeral Nate had sat Murdock down and made him promise that if anything were to happen to him that he would look out for Kathy (he had the same conversation with B.A. about Joey) Murdock had promised, but not without joking that nothing would happen to Nate _that was where I was wrong_ thought Murdock and as he looked down at Kathy, who was starting to calm down, that he would have to look out for her at school to make sure she was ok. She had seemed ok when the team had arrived, but Murdock knew, that like Nate Kathy was hiding her true feelings. Murdock used to be able to read Nate like a book, well now he was going to have to start reading Kathy like a book. Because he was going to make dam sure that he was going to keep the promise he made to Nate 10 years ago.


	6. New family member

**A/N** sorry this is a short chapter!

It had been three days since Joey had left, he couldn't tell anyone where he was going for some strange reason. Hannibal had decided that Face needed to go undercover as Kathy's uncle (mother's brother) so the people trying to kidnap her would think she still had relatives around and so she wouldn't be taken into temporary care for being under the age of 18. Face was excited because he was going to be able to meet Kathy's headmistress. At the end of the school day Kathy was sat next to Face in Miss Carmichael's office. Murdock was waiting for them outside the school building.

As she entered she said "so Mr Lucas your Katherine's uncle?"

"Yes I am her mother's brother"

"Well I know you're _not_ Katherine's mother's brother, as I grew up with Susan and I know she only had one sibling, a sister, who is living with her family in Australia"

Kathy threw Face an _uh oh! Busted!_ Look, before Face could answer Miss Carmichael continued "I also know that Katherine has almost been kidnapped and I am guessing you are one of her father's friends who have come to help out as Joey has had to go with the Army, am I correct?"

Face and Kathy nodded in dumbstruck silence. Face then answered with "you can call me Templeton Peck, or Face whichever takes your fancy" Kathy just rolled her eyes at Face. They were there for another ten minutes before the telephone rang, as Miss Carmichael answered it she suddenly took on a very emotional look and looked as if she was going to cry, she put the phone down with a sigh.

"Anything wrong Miss Carmichael?" asked Face,

Miss Carmichael looked directly at Kathy and said "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but there has been an accident, an explosion and… Joey has been reported as killed-"

"NO! Please tell me that it's a mistake!" cried Kathy as she stood up, when Miss Carmichael shook her head with tears starting to fall Kathy turned and ran out the office not noticing Face behind her. As she ran out of the school building she ran into Murdock who turned around and saw Kathy with tears streaming down her face asked "what's wrong Kathy?"

"It's Joey!... there's been an accident and he's gone!"

"What do you mean gone?"

"HE'S DEAD!"


End file.
